Field of the Invention
The invention in general pertains to compositions for adipogenesis inhibition. More specifically, the present invention discloses a composition comprising scirpusin A and scirpusin Band anti-adipogenesis/anti-obesity potential thereof.
Description of Prior Art
Scirpusin A as a hydroxystilbene dimer from Xinjiang wine grape has been previously reported by Kong Q et al in J Sci Food Agric. 2010 Apr. 15; 90(5):823-8. Scirpusin A has been noted for its amyloid-beta-peptide aggregation inhibitory activity (Riviere C et al (2010)), singlet oxygen quenching and DNA protective activity (Kong Q et al (2010)) and beta-secretase inhibitory activity (Jeon S Y et al (2007)).
Scirpusin B is a well established vaso-relaxing dinner of piceatannol and has been obtained in large amounts from passion fruit (Sano S et al, “Identification of the strong vaso-relaxing substance scirpusin B a dimer of piceatannol, from passion fruit (Passiflora edulis) seeds, J Agric Food Chem. 2011 Jun. 8; 59(11):6209-13. Scirpusin B is also noted for its mild GSH activity (Maruki-Uchida H et al (2013)) and anti-HIV properties (Yang G X et al (2005)).
It has been previously reported that hexane extract of Cyperus rotundus rhizome extracts exhibit anti-obesity properties, (Administration of Cyperus rotundus rhizomes extract prevents Weight Gain in Obese Zucker rats. Lemaure of al 2007. Phytother Res. 21: 724-730.). The hexane fraction has been characterized to contain α-Cypernone, Rotundene, β-selinene, Calamenene. Cyperene, d-cadinene, Cyperotundone, Cadalene, Patchoulenone, Nootkatene, Sugeonol, g-calacorene, Kobusone, Cyperol, Isokobusone and Epi-a-selinene (Yadav et al, International Journal of Pharmaceutical and Clinical Research 2010; 2(1): 20-22). But the present invention discloses anti-obesity activity in ethyl acetate fraction of Cyperus rotundus. This ethyl acetate fraction does not contain any of the many constituents of the hexane fraction. The present ethyl acetate fraction contains stilbenoid derived compounds, a class of compounds not reported to be courting Cyperus rotundas by any investigator thus far. Hence it is the unique combination of the unexpected discovery of the occurrence of stilbenoid derived compounds and further, their anti-obesity action. It is also a surprising finding that following the bioactivity guided fractionation of the rhizomes from Cyperus rotundus, a sub fraction of ethyl acetate layer was characterized by the concentrated presence of two piceatannol dimers scirpusin A and scirpusin B which showed excellent anti-adipogenic effect in comparison to another sub fraction that was concentrated with piceatannol along with dimers scirpusin A and scirpusin B. Thus the inventors of the present invention demonstrate for the first time the presence of scirpusin A and scirpusin B in the ethyl acetate fraction of the rhizomes Cyperus rotundas and anti-adipogenesis/anti-obesity potential thereof.
It is thus the principle objective of the present invention to disclose a composition scirpusin A and scirpusin Band anti-adipogenesis/anti-obesity potential thereof.
It is another objective of the present invention to disclose a method of inhibiting adipogenesis in mammalian cells using a composition comprising scirpusin A and scirpusin B.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to disclose a method of managing obesity in mammals using a composition comprising scirpusin A and scirpusin B.
It is a further objective of the present invention disclose a method of obtaining compositions comprising A scirpusin A and scirpusin B and B. Piceatannol and its dimers scirpusin A and scirpusin B through bioactivity guided fractionation of the rhizomes of Cyperus rotundus. 
The present invention fulfils the aforesaid objectives and provides further related advantages.